A Spy Love Story
by ReadyToRun16
Summary: My Original Story. Miranda is a 14 year old w/ a big secret: She's a spy. What if, during one of her missions she finds true love, in a boy that is working for someone evil?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Miranda Alice Jones

Age: 14

Spy Status: Expert

Home: Verona Italy

Relationships: Mother: Taylor Lee Bowen-Jones (deceased)

Father: Richard John Jones (deceased)

Aunt: Nancy Marie Jones (father's sister) (guardian)

How she became a spy: Her father was killed in a burning building during a mission when she was 3 her mother was drowned also in a spy mission when she was 8.

Her father's sister took her in, she was not a spy, but worked in the same career, but as the Leader the head of the spy corporation called ESI Experienced Spy Incorporation.

When Miranda was 10 her aunt revealed her true identity and also that her parents were spies.

She then told Miranda that it was her time to join the world of spies.

Miranda has been on over 20 missions and succeeded in every single one. Expert criminals have wanted her to kill for over 4 years now. Here is her story.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda was racing for her life and also for those in the country of Italy.

She was after Nikko Machala a known German criminal who moved to Italy with his dad when he was 9.

He wanted to destroy Italy because he never wanted to live here and he wanted to stay in Germany with his mother and little sister Shana.

He had already killed his father and mother when he was sixteen his father out of pure hatred his mother because SHE was the one that wanted the divorce that ruined his life.

His sister Shana- who was only 7- was sent to live with him and he started to abuse her. He eventually killed her when she was 10 and he was 19.

He was now 27 and planted a nuclear bomb somewhere in the city.

Miranda found him and was able to kill him using her switchblade she kept handy, but she still had to find the bomb. She found it using a metal detector hidden in her watch and was able to disable it with 56 seconds to spare.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in HQ

"Another successful mission" said her Aunt Nancy or as Miranda was supposed to call her during "spy time" Leader.

"Yea… " Miranda replied "could I please have a break from spying? Please? I haven't had a break since before my 14th birthday and that was 7 months ago and my birthday was 4 months ago and I had to spend it tracking down a madman in Africa!" "Hmmm well until the next mission we find it necessary for you to take then sure" Miranda then exploded "THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY! I WANT A REAL VACATION!" "Miranda! That is NO way to speak to me!" Miranda calmed down a little "I'm sorry Aunt Nancy… I mean Leader, but don't you think I deserve a vacation? The missions before the one with Nikko almost killed me remember? They locked me in a room that was filling with poisonous gas and it's a miracle that I survived."

"I guess your right… tell you what how about you me and your two friends Kaitlin and Jamaica take a two week vacation to the Carrabin?" "OMG Aunt Nancy you mean it? Oh thank you! When will we leave?" "How about three days from now so you have time to call your friends and pack?" "Ok!"


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later on the plane

"OMG I can't believe this is happening!" Jamaica exclaimed "I know! How did your aunt even agree to this? Isn't she usually like really strict?" Kaitlin asked, since they didn't know she was a spy Miranda replied "Yea, but she knew that I've been really stressed lately… you know with the death of Tamika and she decided I needed a break from everyday life" They all mourned for their other friend Tamika who was Jamaica's twin sister who died in a car accident along with Jamaica's mother three weeks ago only Jamaica and her father survived.

"Attention passengers the plane will be landing in 5 minutes" came a voice over the speaker. "Ok girls get your stuff together our vacation has begun!" said Aunt Nancy.

The two weeks went by fast they sunbathed, went water sailing, boating, surfing, water skiing, built sandcastles and of course flirted with a bunch of cute, tan, muscular boys.

Before they knew it, it was the night before they had to leave. "Gosh I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow!" Kaitlin exclaimed "you have no idea…." Miranda replied glumly "is something wrong?" Jamaica asked. "What? Oh uh no nothing's wrong" Miranda replied distractedly "are you sure? You seem troubled" Kaitlin replied "I'm fine!" Miranda snapped. "Um ok" Kaitlin replied.

"Girls! Time for bed we have to catch an early flight tomorrow!" Aunt Nancy called from her room next door. "Oh okay!" They called after they changed and turned the lights off Miranda's friends fell asleep instantly, but Miranda was up all night quietly sobbing into her pillow. She didn't WANT to go back to spying she wanted to have a normal life like Kaitlin and Jamaica she didn't want to put her life on the line every time she went on a mission.

She ended up only getting about an hour of sleep and she slept 16 hours out of the 28 hour plane ride. They finally returned to Verona and after Aunt Nancy dropped off Jamaica and Kaitlin Miranda thought they were going home, but instead they went to HQ.


	5. Chapter 5

In HQ

"What gives?" Miranda asked Leader. "Why are we here again? We literally got home to Verona only like an hour ago! I haven't even unpacked!"

Leader replied "yesterday afternoon there was a file that came in. Two very rich men were kidnapped and three others were found murdered. There's a man named Isa Eglin who we believe is responsible for the kidnaps AND the murders. We want you to find out what his deal is and if he's responsible what he's planning, he lives here in Italy in Barletta."

Miranda sighed "ok, who am I posing as this time?" "His niece Ana is coming from London for a month long visit you two look very much alike same shoulder length blonde hair, same deep blue eyes, the only difference is she doesn't wear glasses ,but I bought some contacts yesterday when I went to the store, you can wear them permanently from now on if you like."

"Ok, but I don't have an English accent" "don't worry Ana and her family only moved there a month ago she still has an Italian accent" "ok when do I meet my 'uncle'?"

"Next week we're going to drop you off at the airport 5 minutes before he gets there so you'll meet him then he has short brown hair wire rim glasses, brown eyes and he's short and plump you're a couple inches taller" Miranda sighed it sounded like it would be a VERY long month.


	6. Chapter 6

At the airport

"Good luck" Leader said once while hurrying away.

Five minutes later Miranda heard someone calling her "name" "Ana, Ana over here honey!" Miranda turned to see her "uncle" Isa Eglin rushing toward her.

"Chio Uncle Isa" she said embracing the small man. "I haven't seen you in forever! How's your mom?" "Mom's fine" "Did she finally marry that Englishman she was telling me about?" "Uh yea" suddenly a very cute boy with longish sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes walked up behind Isa. He was a head taller than Miranda "umm Uncle Isa who's this?" Miranda asked.

"Oh this is my assistant Mitchell Owens he's a year older than you, fifteen" "Hello Ana I've heard many things about you" he said.

Miranda blushed much to her embarrassment "hello Mitchell so what do you help my uncle with?" "Various things" "oh" her uncle laughed "come on lovebirds we have an hour's drive ahead of us!"

As they were heading to his car Miranda was thinking _could this really be the man Aunt Nancy is suspicious about? He seems so… jolly and… innocent _her thoughts were broken as they stepped up to a long limousine and she couldn't help, but gasp and he laughed "didn't your mother tell you? I finally earned enough money to by a mansion and this limousine" "no…" Miranda's voice drifted off.

"Oh well" he laughed "now I'll drive and you lovebirds can sit in the back now Ana when we get to the house you're allowed on every floor except the basement" "why can't I go into the basement?" "Because… it's really trashy right now and there are nails and spiders all over the place…" he was slow at answering and Miranda knew instantly that he was hiding something.

Mitchell was silent through all of this and she tried to make conversation, but he wouldn't speak.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Uncle Isa spoke up "so Ana do you have a boyfriend?" she was a little startled by the question, but she remembered from the file that Ana had recently broken up with her boyfriend "no Uncle Isa I recently broke up with my boyfriend Stephen because I caught him cheating on me with my best friend Emilie".

"WHAT!" Uncle Isa slammed the brakes while Mitchell stared at her in disbelief "yes then he started to… abuse me" Uncle Isa turned fully around in his seat "NO ONE ABUSES OR CHEATS ON MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Miranda backed up into her seat she was suddenly very frightened of this little man "please Uncle Isa please calm down you're scaring me" "How did he hurt you?" Uncle Isa demanded "it's not important…" "HOW DID HE HURT YOU?" Uncle Isa yelled. Miranda felt something wet on her cheek she couldn't believe it she was crying "he… he… he hit me and he… he tried to… to rape me…"

Mitchell was staring at her his eyes wide his mouth hanging open while her uncle roared "WHAT!" she was crying harder now "please Uncle Isa you stopped the limo, people are honking please let's forget what I said please!" He still fumed, but he started driving again.

Miranda was still extremely frightened and she was still softly crying she couldn't believe "Uncle Isa" screamed like that.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mitchell staring at her his face masked with worry and disbelief. The rest of the ride was in stony silence.

About an hour later they arrived at the 5 (counting the basement) story mansion.

"Mitchell why don't you show Ana her room I'm going to run a quick… errand" "ok Isa come on Ana" She reluctantly followed Mitchell reluctantly because she wanted to know what her "uncle" was up to.

"Your room is on the third floor 5th door to the left. My room is right across the hall so if you need me I can sometimes be found there" "ok" he grabbed her hand and led her to her room.

"Ana?" "Yes?" "Can we talk?" "Uh sure" "great sit on the bed" she listened to him and sat "Ana… is the story about your ex-boyfriend true?" "Yes… look Mitchell I don't want to talk about this anymore" "oh Ana… I'm so sorry" "it… it's not your fault, just… don't worry about it it's my problem not yours" "Ana… I know we just met and everything, but… I couldn't bear it if someone were to hurt you… I know this sounds silly especially since we just met and all, but I… I really like you Ana" Miranda reacted to this with surprise "I- look Mitchell I shouldn't- we shouldn't do this…" she then ran out of the room to the main floor library and started crying.

A few minutes later she heard Mitchell walk up behind her "Ana? What's wrong?" He asked putting his arm around her "I… I can't tell you Mitchell… now please leave me alone and please don't say anything to Uncle Isa ok? Please? I don't want to repeat that scene in the car." "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk about? Please Ana you can trust me" "NO! Now just leave me alone!" She shrugged out from his arm and ran back up to her room closed the door and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

2 hours later

A few hours later Mitchell was knocking on the door and stepped in.

"Ana?" He asked softly "mmmmm" she roused a little from her sleep "Isa wants you to come down as it's time for supper" she stretched "ok" "I'll show you the kitchen and… I'm really sorry about earlier I shouldn't have pressured you like that" "it's ok…" "Ana no it's not I was being rude and what you've been through… with Stephen and all… I understand that you may feel a little… nervous and uncertain and scared around me…, but I promise- I SWEAR that I'll NEVER be like him so please give me a chance!"

Miranda was silent for a short while before replying "Mitchell… I don't know if I can… I… I can't tell you, but… it's more than the issues with Stephen and… I wish I could tell you, but… I just can't…"

"Why not?" "It… it's personal reasons… look I don't want to talk about this right now Uncle Isa is probably wondering why we're taking so long let's go eat" he sighed "ok follow me" he grabbed her hand again and led her down.

"I was wondering what was taking you lovebirds so long!" Uncle Isa exclaimed "hello Uncle Isa" Miranda replied "Ana I fixed your favorite Italian style spaghetti and breadsticks" "sounds great!"


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner

"Wow it's late Ana why don't you go to bed and Mitchell will help me with the dishes" "ok Uncle Isa good night… good night Mitchell" she replied before heading up to her room, she changed into her pajamas and tried to sleep, but she couldn't so she decided to spy on "Uncle Isa" and Mitchell.

She quietly got up and tiptoed out of her room and downstairs to come across the door to the kitchen and listened quietly.

"Mitchell how's Ana? Is she adapting well?" "I… I don't know Isa earlier we were talking and I asked her something and she said there was something she couldn't tell me…" "Hmmm that's strange… was it about that boy Stephen do you think?" "I don't know… by the way what did you do with him?" "I have a… friend that lives in England and I asked him if he could 'take care of' Stephen for me".

Miranda gasped quietly did this man order someone to kill Stephen?

"Oh…" "Mitchell it's late you should sleep you did a lot today" "ok sir good night" before Miranda could sneak away Mitchell opened the door "Ana? What're you doing here?"

Uncle Isa walked up behind him "yes Ana what ARE you doing here?" Miranda thought fast "I uh had to use the restroom, but I couldn't find one" "there is one at the end of the second floor hallway near your room now I suggest you go to bed" Uncle Isa replied angrily "ok Uncle Isa" she replied.

He went to his room on the main floor and Mitchell followed her up. Before she could step into her room Mitchell stopped her "Ana?" Miranda stared at him "…" "Please… did you hear that in the kitchen?" "Yes… Why'd you tell him? I don't want to face him again…" Mitchell sighed "I'm sorry I really am please believe me that it's just… Isa asked me and… he has a bit of a temper, but I think you already knew that and… he can tell if I'm lying and… I'm sorry, but I- I had to tell the truth please understand… please" Mitchell sighed again and looked at her a sad look in his eyes.

"Mitchell… I'm sorry, but I don't think I can forgive you… I'm sorry" she said and turned to go in her room.

"Wait" he said and she turned around "what is it now Mitchell?" Miranda asked slightly irritated "this" he replied and leaned down and kissed her. Miranda froze she couldn't believe he was doing this he finally pulled away she sobbed "I-I have to go… good night Mitchell…" and with that she ran into her room.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning

The next morning Miranda woke up and when she checked the clock it was 11:35 a.m.

"Wow it's late I should change and go down" she said.

She changed into blue shorts and a lacey pink tank top brushed out her hair and went downstairs.

"Well there's the princess did you sleep well?" Uncle Isa asked "yea" and behind her walked Mitchell. He tapped her on the shoulder and she gave a little shriek.

"Sorry" he mumbled and Uncle Isa laughed "listen lovebirds I have to run some more errands and it'll be a few hours before I come back, but when I do we'll all feast on hamburgers and hot dogs how's that sound?" "Great Uncle Isa" "ok then see you later" he said then walked out the door.

Ana felt eyes on her back and when she turned around Mitchell was staring at her "yes?" She asked coolly "why don't you like me Ana?" He suddenly demanded "I… I never said I didn't like you Mitchell" she replied staring at the floor. He sighed "come with me" he said and grabbed her hand and led her up to his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

In Mitchell's Bedroom

"What do you want Mitchell?" Ana demanded slightly frightened.

Instead of answering he kissed her hard his lips hot and wet against hers her eyes got huge and stared into his intense green ones. She then felt her body relax and her knees started to wobble. He hoisted her up against him backing her up against a wall supporting her. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and she panicked what was he doing? She thought was he going to hurt her? At this point she didn't know, but she did know she wanted him to stop he was scaring her badly. His eyes closed and he kissed her harder and harder he wouldn't stop. It felt like all of eternity had passed when he finally did stop.

Miranda was gasping, he was still staring at her.

"I- I can't believe you did that!" She sobbed and ran to her room "Ana wait!" He called out to her, but she slammed the door and hid on the other side of the bed furthest from the door sobbing.

The door opened "Ana?" he walked over to her "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that please… please stop crying I truly am sorry" Miranda looked up at him her face wet with tears "I- I can't believe you did that! You KNOW what I've been through with Stephen and you… you don't care at all! I HATE YOU!" She screamed and Mitchell gasped "please Ana I'm sorry please give me another chance please! I… I love you" He barely whispered the last three words, but she still heard him.

"WHAT? No… no you can't love me Mitchell! I can't tell you why, but I... I just can't tell you…"

He then nearly exploded "THERE YOU GO AGAIN WITH THE "I CAN'T TELL YOU" STUFF! WHAT ARE YOU ANA? A VAMPIRE? A WEREWOLF? A SPY? AN ASSAIN? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING ANA?"

Miranda sobbed backing away from him "I- I'm sorry Mitchell, but I-I can't tell you if I do… I'll get hurt Mitchell they'll hurt me badly… maybe even kill me please… don't make me tell you… I'll tell you when the time is right just not now or they'll… kill me and you… please" she whispered the last word and he stopped.

"Who'll kill you?" He demanded angrily "It… it's nobody you need to worry about… and this time please PLEASE PLEASE don't tell Uncle Isa he'll surely kill me if he finds out I can guarantee you that." Mitchell froze "Ana…" he whispered and she started to cry again.

He pulled her closer to him comforting her "I don't know what you're up to, but I swear I won't tell Isa cross my heart" he whispered. "Mitchell?" "yea?" "Why ARE you working for Uncle Isa?"

"Honestly I don't really know. My parents were killed in a boating accident when I was 13 and he took me in until I can build up enough money to buy my own place, I'm his assistant and he pays me well" "oh".

Mitchell looked down at her and kissed her softly she tried to pull back, but he held her against him "mmm" she pulled back again and this time Mitchell allowed her too.

"Mitchell we- we shouldn't do this" she broke off right then and started to sob. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her head "Baby girl what's wrong? Please tell me" "please don't call me your 'baby girl' because I'm not Mitchell just- just leave me alone from now on" Mitchell stared at her and shook his head "I love you too much to leave you alone" he said.

Miranda sighed "what'll you do when I go back to England?" she asked "I don't know… perhaps I could move there I have earned enough money to move out and buy an apartment so I'll do that" he said.

They didn't realize how much time had passed, but from downstairs they "heard Uncle Isa call "I'm back!"

They walked down to meet him and he said "Ana there's a phone call for you" Miranda's eyes widened "Who is it?" "She says she's a friend from England must be a really good friend too if she's willing to pay for such a long distance phone call" "oh um ok where's the phone?" "Lounge room" Uncle Isa replied.

Miranda hurried to the lounge room and luckily it was far enough away that if "Uncle Isa" and Mitchell stayed where they were- in the kitchen- they wouldn't hear anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Phone Conversation

"Hello?" Miranda asked into the phone.

"Miranda? It's Kaitlin".

"And Jamaica!" Miranda heard Jamaica shout.

"Hang on I'll put this on speaker…" Kaitlin's voice drifted off. "There! Now we can both hear you!"

"Cool! So guys what's up?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing much. But what about you? You're aunt said you went to visit some friends…, but where are you? You still in Italy?" Jamaica asked.

Miranda sighed "Yea I am visiting some friends-"

Jamaica interrupted "yea, but where? And who are they?"

Miranda laughed "I'll answer if you don't interrupt! Anyway I'm-"

"Sorry I won't interrupt again"

"Jamaica!"

"Whoops sorry Miranda anyway go on".

Miranda dropped her voice slightly "I'm in Alabama visiting some old family friends."

"Alabama?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yep" Miranda said popping the p "They used to live in Italy, but moved to Alabama last year".

"Oh so who are you visiting?" Kaitlin asked.

Miranda sighed, Jamaica was always the one that interrupted, Kaitlin was always the curious one, Tamika used to be the quiet one and she was always the mysterious one going away a lot "I'm visiting the Johnson's"

"Who?" Both Kaitlin and Jamaica asked.

"Susan Johnson her husband Fred and their daughter Nicole who's 16".

"Oh anyway we gotta go your aunt wants to talk to you we'll put it off speaker" Kaitlin said.

"Oh OK bye guys!"

"Bye!" Both Jamaica and Kaitlin shouted into the phone. There was a slight noise and then Aunt Nancy was on the phone.

"Miranda? Find out anything?" Leader asked.

Miranda sighed Leader was always on business she didn't even say hello "You could at least say hi" she grumbled.

"We don't have any time!" Leader snapped "So did you find out anything?"

"Yes for one thing I'm not allowed to go into the basement "Uncle Isa" says there are lots of nails and spiders and stuff when I asked why I couldn't, but he was slow at answering so I'm sure he's hiding something down there…"

"Hmm OK what else?" Leader asked.

"Well in the… limo on the way-"

"Wait he has a limo?"

"Yes and a 5 story mansion".

"Isa Eglin is far too poor to have a limo much less a mansion! Anyway go on".

"OK anyway we were in the limo on the way to the mansion and he asked if "Ana" had a boyfriend…"

"And?"

"I gave him what the file said ya know the story about him cheating on "Ana" with her best friend and then trying to beat and rape her…"

"And?"

"He went absolutely berserk and later when we got to the mansion he said he had to run an "errand" and I was suspicious. I was a little shaken up still by the confrontation in the car and his assistant Mitchell knew it was more than just the issues with my "ex" we talked about it a little and I told him to go away. After dinner "Uncle Isa" told me to go to bed while he and Mitchell cleaned up in the kitchen, but I couldn't sleep so I decided to spy on them. Mitchell told "Uncle Isa" about what I said though I asked him not to and "Uncle Isa" asked if it had something to do with Stephen. Mitchell said he didn't know then he asked "Uncle Isa" what he had done with Stephen. "Uncle Isa" replied that he had a friend that lives in England and he asked him if he could "take care of" Stephen… then he told Mitchell to go to bed and I couldn't escape in time and Mitchell found me eavesdropping… "Uncle Isa" got angry and asked what I was doing and I had to think quickly so I said I had to use the restroom, but couldn't find one, he got even angrier and told me that there was a restroom near my room and that's pretty much it".

Miranda took a deep breath she had just let a lot out.

Leader was quiet for a moment "hmm do you think Isa had someone kill Stephen?"

Miranda nodded into the phone "almost positive".

"Was this Stephen rich?"

"I don't know Leader".

"Alright well goodbye Miranda".

"Wait! Umm Aunt Nancy… I-I mean Leader I need to tell you something?"

"What is it Miranda?"

"I-I think I might like Mitchell…"

"WHAT? YOU CANNOT GET CLOSE TO HIM MIRANDA! HE IS WORKING FOR AN EVIL MAN!"

"I-I know Leader, but, but he's nothing like Isa he's really nice and caring and I- I think I might love him…"

Leader growled into the phone "you are forbidden to get close to him!"

"We already kissed three times…"

"WHAT!"

"Once yesterday right outside my room, another time in his bedroom… that one we actually made out… and another time today in my room…"

"MIRANDA ALICE JONES YOU ARE ABSOLOUTLY FORBIDDEN TO EVER SEE HIM!"

"I don't care Aunt Nancy I love him!" With that she slammed the phone down and she slid on the floor crying.


	12. Chapter 12

End of Phone Conversation

As she slid to the floor Miranda felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she looked up in alarm and was met with the eyes of Mitchell.

There was a look of confusion and disbelief as he opened his mouth to speak "Ana you're a- you're a spy?" He asked, she sighed tears rolling down her face "yes Mitchell… I-I am and my name's not Ana it's Miranda…" he gasped and pulled her closer "Miranda… a spy?"

She started crying harder "yes Mitchell a spy, but I-I don't… I don't want this life Mitchell! I don't want to put my life on the line every time I go on a mission… I've been almost killed Mitchell! I just want a normal life like my friends…"

She was sobbing and shaking now crying into Mitchell's shirt, but he didn't seem to mind as he stroked her hair. "Miranda let's go up to your room so we can talk privately" "k" she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

In Miranda's Bedroom

"So you're Aunt Nancy is Leader the head of special operations?"

"Yes I've lived with her since I was 8 because both my parents were also spies and my father was killed when I was 3 and my mom when I was 8 and I've been a spy since I was 10…"

"Do your friends know you're a spy?" "No Jamaica and Kaitlin don't know I'm a spy and whenever I "disappear" I have to make up an excuse… I hate lying to them, but it's to keep them safe…"

"You say you don't want to be a spy do you ever tell that to your aunt?" "All the time, but she won't listen! Sometimes I… I think that the only reason Aunt Nancy wants me to be a spy is because… she hopes I'll be killed during a mission she never really liked me all that much…"

When Miranda said that she broke down sobbing as Mitchell pulled her close.

"Miranda shh it's gonna be OK shh please stop crying it's gonna be OK it's gonna be OK shh" "Mitchell?" "Yea?" "I- I love you" "I love you too Miranda" "even after you know what I am?" "Miranda I'll love you forever" with that he leaned in and kissed her and this time she responded.

After they pulled back to breath Miranda said "Mitchell?" "Hmm?" "You can't tell Isa I'm a spy he'll kill me for sure" "don't worry love I won't" "promise?" "Cross my heart" "thank you".

"I love you Miranda Alice Jones" "I love you too Mitchell Alex Owens". "Let's go back down before Isa starts wondering where we are" "k".


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for quite awhile. I've been busy with my other stories though I have like 8. Lol anyway here you go!**

Downstairs

Uncle Isa greeted them as they came down.

"There you lovebirds are! Are you hungry?" Mitchell and Miranda both nodded "greet! I have hamburgers and hot dogs, help yourself."

A few minutes later they were all sitting at the table.

Mitchell held Miranda's hand under the table and glanced at her. "Should we tell him?" He mouthed. She mouthed back "no". He gave a slight nod and continued eating.

All was silent until Uncle Isa broke the silence.

"Ana? Who was on the phone?" Miranda panicked. What should she tell him? "Oh, just a friend from England, Uncle Isa" she replied. Uncle Isa's eyes narrowed "oh really? Then why did the caller ID say the call was from Italy?" He asked, suspicious.

Miranda's eyes widened as she looked at Mitchell, praying he'd help her. He looked back, panicked.

Uncle Isa leaned forward in his seat. "Hmmm Ana? Why did the caller ID say the call was from Verona, Italy?" He asked again. Miranda was on a full scale panic attack by now.

And then she thought of it!

"Oh, it was one of my friends alright. But she moved to England from Italy like I did. She called from her cell phone which still has a Italy number, she hadn't changed it yet" she replied.

Mitchell rubbed her leg, silently telling her "good job" and she gave a little half smile back.

Uncle Isa relaxed "oh, alright" he said, as he continued eating.

Miranda wanted to scream. He had bought it!

The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

**Whew! For a moment there I thought Uncle Isa knew Miranda/Ana's secret! But he's still clueless... or is he? Mwahahahaha!**


End file.
